Become What I Could Not
by The Glass Crow
Summary: Kitsune feels like she's losing grip on reality, and Madara is losing grip on his entire world. Nothing seems to be going as planned. KitsuneMadara Darkfic. Insanity. Sequel to Be My Beautiful Disaster. M for blood, blood, and more blood. And cussing.
1. I Guess I Fell In Love

Running, running, always running.

_Why do you have to run?_

Madara. It's always been Madara. He chases me, he finds me, he catches me, punishes me...

_Where are you running to?_

I don't know! Here, there, nowhere, everywhere... where ever he's _not. _

_Why don't you fight?_

Fighting is out of the question. He'd kill me sooner than let me leave alive. That's why I drugged him. Had to get away, had to run, had to stay alive...

_Why is he chasing you?_

"Don't act like you don't know!" I shouted at the air, stopping mid-sprint. The Voice seemed to smile in amusement, but of course I don't know, it's just a Voice. I shook and shook, the air around me seeming to shimmer and pulse with the energy my chakra was putting out. He would be able to follow me easily, I knew it. So why wasn't he here already?

_Why is he chasing you?_

The Voice was always patient with me, always continuous in its questions. It- it was an _it _after all, neither male or female (asexual?) - kept up with my rapid thoughts. After all, it is me, after all. Or is it me? If it's me, that means I'm insane. I don't think I'm insane. I'm still intelligent, still cunning. Do insane people have the capability of intelligence?

Well, they say when you're crazy you don't know you're crazy and when you know you are, it's called ... it's called... oh, damnit, what the hell was it called?

I don't think I'm crazy, so does that make me crazy? I don't think so...

_Why is he chasing you?_

Shut up, just shut up, don't make me say it, don't make me say it...

_Why is he chasing you?_

I fell to my knees, feeling the moist dirt scrape against my shins as I slid. The pain was refreshing. It assured me I was still alive, still breathing. It assured me that...

That he hadn't ended my life yet.

_...Why is he chasing you?_

I gave up. I had no strength left to fight off the one thing that would never leave me...

Myself.

"Because he loves me..."

Pause.

"And I love him."


	2. With A Toy Soldier

**rmc01: Thanks love ;) I always enjoy reviews!**

**Raixan: I know. I'm amazing. No need to boost my ego ;D**

**BlackBird16: Yay! New reviewer! Here, have a cookie. *hands chocochip cookie*. Have fun with that ^^ Thanks for the review!**

**ComplicatedDestruction: Thanks Brie! You're always amazing:) You need to hurry and get the next chapter of Fire in the Furnace out so I can read it! :)**

* * *

><p>I walked alone, the only presence that followed me being the mysterious Voice. It went silent every other moment, like now, but I could still feel the tangible sense of companionship it put in the hole that Madara had ripped out of my heart. I guess he just turned out to be a toy soldier after all... always wound up, ready to spring into action, guns blazing and the like.<p>

_So are you._

Shut. Up! Damn you.

I felt the voice recede, and subconsciously, I touched the mark that binded Byakko to my body. Binded our souls together, forever as one...

As if on cue, he materialized beside me, matching my pace easily. Every once in a while, when the Voice got to be too much, he would walk along side me, keeping me sane (as much as possible) and letting me vent my emotions to him. When he wasn't beside me, he was doing his best to track Madara's progress on me and exploring the world, searching for new jutsu for me to learn. He was always trying to expand my technique-vocab, so to speak.

"Kitsune..." He acknowledged quickly, trotting to keep up with me, even though he was rather tall. On all fours, he came to my chest. Then again, I'm only five-foot-one, so whatever.

"Byakko. Any news?"

"Last checkpoint was in the Fire Country. We're good." I frowned at his choice of words. We most certainly were _not _good. The most badass man in the entire ninja world was on my trail.

And my chakra was leaking out like crazy.

We were NOT good.

But I didn't voice my concerns.

_Chicken shit._

Great. Now the Voice was verbally abusive. Damn, I am so freaking messed up...

"Kitsune." It took me a moment to register the voice, then to register that Byakko had stopped and was bristling harshly. I frowned, following his gaze. It was a cloaked figure, standing still and rigid on the path before me. My eyes narrowed dangerously on his frame, hands reaching for a couple kunai.

The figure looked up, and my heart jumped up to my throat when I saw red eyes.

But after a moment of consideration, I relaxed. This wasn't Madara. It couldn't be. There weren't any tomoe in the iris.

"Little fox," it spoke. I still hadn't figured out if it was female or male. It's voice was like the Voice in my head, but not the same exactly. Asexual.

Soft, yet deep enough that I was unsure if it was feminine or not. I cocked my head to the side, pondering the 'little fox' thing. I wasn't really little, was I? Or was it talking about Byakko? Because I'm pretty sure that he is _not _little-

My fangs showed white and pointy as I drew back my lips in a wordless snarl. My white tail flicked irritably, and from the small hissing noises coming from beside me, I was sure Byakko shared the sentiment. "Little fox, I have a message from the Great Master-"

I slung a few kunai at the figure's face, turning tail and running in the opposite direction. Of course, I didn't want to listen to anything this 'Great Master' had to say to me. I just wanted to run away and leave everything behind.

Straight into the figure again. Twin kunais were sticking out of its face and one out of its cheek. Black blood dribbled from the wounds. Byakko hissed more ferociously, eyes turning white-hot blue.

Charred, blackened fingers reached for me. Not having the air to scream with, I tried to back up. As a dignified descendant of the Mitarashi clan, I should have fought more. I should have used the powers that fireball released within me.

I should have, should have, should have...

I _should have _done a lot of things. But I guess I just wasn't as smart as I thought I was sometimes.

Byakko went to bite at the hand that was stretched out to me, but as soon as he did, he howled in pain and rage. The blood was acidic, burning his muzzle and tongue, scarring the beautiful pale fur. That was enough to get me into action.

With a snarl of complete hatred, I lashed out, claws extended. Using the poison affinity my clan was known for, I slapped its chest, clawing only enough to slightly break the skin so blood welled up slowly. My hand was already clutched at my chest protectively before the first sight of the ugly life force leaked out.

Yanking at Byakko's mane-like scruff, I tugged him out harm's way. 'It' let out an ear-piercing shriek as the degenerative poison worked its way into the miniscule cuts, eating away the fleshy outer layers and disintigrating bone. Soon, it was just a writhing mass in the dirt, the red eyes rolled back. I shuddered quietly where I stood, adrenaline pumping through my veins with every heartbeat. _Lub-dub. Lub-dub._

_The heart only hurts when it's beating,_

Came the cryptic Voice. It had come to give me plenty of advice the past few weeks, even though sometimes it insulted me. I tried not to think about how that made me completely and utterly fucking insane.

_I agree with you completely on that note, Voice._

Interrupting my conversation with my inner Voice, a scuttling, shifting sound made my fox-ears prick, swivelling back towards the disturbance. It was hard trying to get used to this form, but it did have plenty of advantages.

I turned on my heel, glaring out into the waning light of mid-afternoon. There were more things like the one shrieking on the ground.

My mouth dropped open and the arms that were wrapped protectively around Byakko's neck. _So many..._

"Little fox, little fox, little fox..." the chanted in that monotone, asexual voice they had. They all looked the same, and had that same jerky, stop-motion looking gate that propelled them towards us at alarming speeds.

"Byakko..." I murmured, tightening my grip. Using what little chakra reserves I had left, I pumped them into my hands and transfered them to him. Like the smart little fox demon that he is, he used it to grow big enough for my petite self to hop on. "RUN!" I yelped, flinging poison senbon to the creatures. New shrieks greeted the chilly air.

Byakko launched forwards, sliding easily into a fast pace. More shuffling and scuttling came from the trees around us. I was starting to panic a little.

"Can you go faster, Byakko?" My voice was earnest and chaste, all the stress and insanity forced into a few syllables.

A shriek above me cut off his reply. Without further notice, one of the creatures slammed bodily into Byakko's side, knocking me off and hurtling him into a tree. Rolling on the ground quickly, I hopped back up, pain emanating from a new gash on my side. Red liquid oozed languidly out of the slice.

_Why don't you just accept the way Fate works, Kitsune?_

Not a good time, Voice. Confusion thrashed around through my body, sometimes allowing me to think clearly, sometimes muddling everything up. My eyes began to water when a foul smell hit my nose; it was the smell of rotting flesh.

Looking up, I saw the first creature I had attacked standing above me, kunais still in place in its face and skin hanging in ragged clumps around its body. Organs and bones were still being eaten away by the acid; it didn't seem to notice or care.

It opened its mouth, and immediately, insectile animals began to creep out. It delivered a swift punch to my stomach, cutting away the scream building in my throat. I realized at that moment that its hand wasn't charred.

It was coated in iron.

"Kitsune!" That voice. I know that voice. A mixture of fear and pain, anger and rage, love and hate... it was all associated. I couldn't bear it, oh no, I can't, I can't...

Can't breathe, can't think, can't see, can't look. Don't let it be, don't let it be, don't let it be...

"Madara..."

_Accept that Fate works in mysterious ways, my little fox child._


	3. I'm Not The Same As Yesterday

_**Raixan: Not genjutsu ;D guess again! DRAMA! Haha. And i love scary Madara too!**_

* * *

><p><em>I'm not the same as yesterday,<em>

_It's so hard to explain how things have changed._

_Oohh..._

* * *

><p>I groaned, opening my eyes painfully. My eyes flashed up to look at the man hovering over me, syringe in hand. My mouth opened to shriek, beg, call for help, cuss, it didn't matter. Nothing came out. I was utterly useless. "Kitsune. Kitsune." The voice, hazy at first, came closer and closer to actually being recognizable. Even though the figure above me was hazy at best, there was a slight longing at the sound of his voice.<p>

_Who is he?_

That damn Voice is taunting me again. Of course it knows who it is. Why must my own subconscious taunt me? Isn't that just a _little _masochistic?

_Like loving him isn't. Nothing but a masochistic, stoic little fox._

Thanks, Voice.

You always boost my ego.

"Kitsune, wake up, _please," _All thoughts went out the window, as I remembered that voice.

* * *

><p><em>"Madara!" I gasped, eyes wide as he broke another vase against the wall, Sharingan blazing in fury I hadn't seen since back when we fought all the time. <em>

_He turned to me, eyes narrowing. _

_"Don't even try!" He snapped, lashing out at the bedpost. I winced as it ripped itself from the rest of the frame, slapping into the wall. Oh, Madara..._

_Enough was enough._

_I'm so sorry..._

_Quick as lightning, I slashed out with my fingers, sinking my nails deep into the space where his neck met his shoulder. He stopped completely, red eyes flickering up to meet mine. But he couldn't put me under that genjutsu; there was no way I was looking into his eyes again. Never again._

_Red tears dripped freely from my chin as he fell to the ground, still and limp. I stepped over his motionless body, letting the euphoric feeling momentarily cover up any feeling of remorse that I felt. I love him... I love him..._

_**Let's leave, Kitsune. **__Byakko._

_"Oh, Byakko, you don't understand..."_

_I made it to the door, hand grasping the knob firmly. If I backed out now, there was no chance that he wouldn't kill me for paralyzing him. No chance._

_"Kitsune..." He could still speak? That paralysis doesn't work as quickly as I thought... or did I miss the main artery? "I'll never let you leave me; not forever." I walked out of the room, hurrying despite the mental assurance that it would last long enough for me to get out with plenty of time to spare._

_As I walked away, one word echoed behind me in my wake._

_"Please..."_

* * *

><p>"Please, Kitsune! Get up!" Madara's voice. I was sure now.<p>

I snapped my hand up weakly, trying to fight away from his hold. He just tightened his grip. By the time I had exhausted myself, panting and numb, I hadn't even scratched Madara. I whined quietly as he put pressure on my arms; it wasn't enough to hurt, but it was enough to worry me.

"Madara, please!" I whimpered, turning my face away as he leaned down. His lips gently brushed the side of my neck, sending shivers of pleasure up and down my spine. I tried not to quiver in fear and contentment. Odd combination.

"Kitsune..." he nuzzled my neck, the gentleness seeming sincere, but I knew it was only the calm before the storm. "Don't leave again..." He breathed in once, and I braced myself for an onslaught of pain.

Nothing came. My pristine orbs stared in shock at confused look Madara showed; he never looked confused. "What were those things, Madara? Another sick joke on your part? Found me and decided I needed to be punished?" I hissed, referring to the creatures that attacked me. Either Madara mastered a creepy new clone thing, or he put me under genjutsu. But from the pain in my side, I guessed it was unlikely. That was the pain of overstretched muscles, and running from Madara wasn't that _physically _strenuous. Just mentally.

_Which is why you hear me,_

_Why I'm here in the first place._

_Otherwise you wouldn't need me._

_Why?_

Why what? I don't understand.

_Why don't you understand? What don't you understand._

I don't know. And I understand nothing.

"I don't know. I-"

"Don't play games with me! I'm not a doll for you to play with until I break!" I cried, slicing vainly at his chest. Madara caught my hand before I could even skim him. My breath went short as I saw that familiar shade of red flash into his eyes once before disappearing quickly.

"Stop. Just stop." He said coldly, all trace of love gone from his voice. Fear quaked like quicksilver through my veins.

I winced back as he lifted a large hand to trace my jawline. Trying hard, I froze my body, letting it feel as if I was a statue. Just a statue. Not a person, not something he can hurt...

He slapped me.

_Don't try to kid yourself. He will __**kill **__you._

I'm officially blocking the Voice from my thoughts as of now. Even though my face had snapped to the side, pale face reddening quickly, I kept my eyes straight forward and my jaw set. Madara looked down on me, his slim fingers gently touching the spot where he hit me me. Even the slightest pressure made it seem like he was setting hot coals to my skin.

But hell if I was going to tell him that. He just might do that for the hell of it.

FML.

He dug blunt nails into my cheek, wrenching my face towards him. I didn't meet his eyes.

His grip on my cheek just intensified.

I just want the pain to stop.

Is that so much to ask?

* * *

><p>Why does she have to go to the trouble to do this, to hurt me? My slim fingers wrapped around her pretty little chin gripped compulsively. I didn't want to hurt her, really. She...<p>

She just has to ruin _everything._

My heart swelled with that falsetto joy that I had grown accustomed to lately. Her blue eyes remained on the ground, but any visage of her was enough for me to feel that little spark we had when she had first released Byakko. She had shared _everything _with me. Her body, her soul, her will. She just surrendered. The thought gave him a swell of pride- he had had her once. He did. It surprised him, too.

But it was all falling apart. She wasn't even willing to fight back anymore- she _was _like a broken doll. And he had broken her.

_**Hey loves, it's me. AGAIN. On a roll bitches! Normally I'm incredibly late on updates. Haha. What now, procrastination?**_

_**Ahem. Anyway, the first two chapter names are from the song Toy Soldier by Keri Hilson. This chapter name is from E for Extinction by Thousand Foot Crutch. I don't own the songs and all that good shit. I obviously don't own Naruto, or this wouldn't be a FANfic, would it?**_


	4. The Selfish Blood Runs Through My Veins

_**I am the lie that you adore...**_

_**This. Is. Entertainment!**_

_**Lots of entertainment!**_

_**You are down on your knees...**_

_**Beggin' me for more!**_

* * *

><p>I walked alongside Madara, my heart pulsing angrily in my chest. My mind was screaming at me that it wasn't safe here by his side. It just wasn't safe. My heart was saying the same, surprisingly. Everything just beat against the way I was going now; it's like trying to swim upstream. I wonder how the sharks manage to do it...<p>

_That would be salmon, not sharks. Idiot._

Fuck you, Voice. I never asked for your input on my analogies.

"Kitsune... what was it that attacked you?" Madara questioned, his calm voice sending chills up my spine. The little things he would do always get to me... but then I realize that, hey, he's psychotic.

"I don't know..." I answered dumbly, trying to avoid getting on his bad side by even insinuating that he put me under genjutsu or created some new way to hurt me.

But I'm sure he got that from the deadly aura that has been radiating from me for the past hour or so. My teeth bared towards the sunset, disliking the fact that it still rose and descended the same, despite my horrible predicaments. Anger ran like white-hot adrenaline through my veins; now I see why some people are so addicted to the drug dens and the party scene.

Despite anger not being a true drug, it felt like it would set my skin on fire and keep me awake for days, just like some of the narcotics I've known some of the rich little Daimyo kiddies to enjoy. The poor little saps. Non-ninja. They don't know the true meaning of addiction.

_Addicted to the thrill? Do you like the heat pulsing through your veins when you fight?_

For once my inner Voice has to be incorrect. _No. _I thought quietly. _I'm addicted to the rush you get when you push your blade through the protective skin of another. I'm sadistic. A monster, not meant to be handled by humans. I'm not human. I'm not human..._

_You're very human. And you aren't sadistic._

_..._

_You're just sad._

* * *

><p>Madara stalked around, the fury like little flames licking up and down his spine in short bursts, then cooling rapidly into a solid love as he gazed back at the little fox child. Her hair fluffed up around the edges, making her akin to that of lion, with a mane of ebony.<p>

His eye twitched as he looked away.

She would never be within reach. She would always push him away for what he had done; he knew that. He accepted that. It was an a fact of his life, unnecessary to state over and over like he had been doing lately. It was starting to get rather annoying for him.

But it was just that it wasn't something that was in _control _anymore. It was making him sick.

The Uchiha curled his lip up at the girl walking in front of him. She was scarcely seventeen in appearance, and even then it looked like a stretch. Her lucid gaze turned to him.

Kitsune's eyes narrowed to slits, fangs prominently showing when she snapped her lips back in a very animal like snarl. Madara just smirked and winked, hoping to get her riled up.

Line.

I hissed at him, lashing my tail from side to side. I really do wish I could call Byakko back to myself and get out of this ridiculous form; as relieving as it was to first change, I begin to feel stuffy when left in one state for longer than necessary.

He drives me _crazy._

_You will be the one to end him._

* * *

><p>She drives me <em>crazy.<em>

But she _**will **_carry on the Uchiha name.

* * *

><p><strong>rmc01: I know. He's such a fucking beast ;D<strong>

**__Raixan: Generally wanting to suffocate in anything is slightly detrimental to your health. I suggest you see a physician about that ;) Haha jk!**

**Blackbird16: Why thank you dollface~**

**silversnowflake: Thanks hun :)**

**Yuti-chan: Ah, but isn't there always an issue? It is Madara after all...**


	5. Fuck Wit Me And Get Hit

_And ya'lls a bunch of squares like a motherfucking grid. Shiiit, fuck with me and get hit._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Title Credit: I Am Not A Human Being by Lil Wayne<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Raixan: I know, I like it too. :) I just feel like when I write like that, it never truly ends, and me being a perfectionist, it really bothers me . The only reason I settled for it then was because it fit with the story.<strong>

**Rmc01: I know ;) you may be a bit disappointed with this chapter though D: no Madara antics todayy!**

**Yuti-chan: Pshh, ya never know ;D Haha just kidding!**

* * *

><p>I skipped ahead of Madara, plan forming perfectly in my mind. That damned Uchiha will regret the day he ever stepped on my toes.<p>

_He never stepped on your toes._

He killed me.

_No he didn't._

Yes, he did, Voice. Don't argue with me. He killed me multiple times in Mangekyou World. So shut the fuck up.

_No, you shut the fuck up._

No you- wait. What the hell? Did I just tell myself to shut up... _twice? _What the fudge nuggets...

Am I seriously crazy? I don't think so. Gah, this is worse than having to deal with a pissy Madara. With cake. And pissy raccoons with machine guns.

_My life has been completed. Raccoons with weapons._

What life?

... damnit. I _do _have a life, thank you very much mysterious voice in my head!

I pushed myself foreward, trying my best to ignore Madara's uneven breathing beside me. In the back of my mind, the sly part of me noticed that he seemed on edge with me around, keeping his front to me at all times. He's worried I'll try to poison him, or paralyze him, or get _really _creative and try to strangle him with his own-

"We're here," he interrupted my train of thought, eyes red around the edges. I noticed they got that way when something was bothering him; to any normal person it would like he was about to cry, but we all know that I'm not a normal person and I'd known Madara for far longer than any _normal _or _sane _person could ever hope to live to. So yeah.

I looked up, and all I saw was crumbling walls and fire licking at the recesses of what looked to be an old Uchiha fortress. My mouth hung open.

"So, Madara. Why have you taken me to the gates of Hell?" He looked at me like I was crazy. Bastard thought I was crazy. I ought to murder him with a pair of-

"What? You honestly think the greatest fortress the ninja world has ever known is Hell?" he bristled hotly at me, lip curled back in a soundless rage. I tried not to smirk at him.

"Nice trying, genius. But that building-" I pointed smartly towards the compound. "- just so happens to be on fire and currently dilapidated beyond any resemblance of repair. So there." I stuck out my tongue. I don't know what this insanity thing is doing to me, but it sure is making me a hell of a lot braver.

Madara gave me a look of pure confusion. "It's not on fire, Kitsune, and from looking at your chakra signature, it isn't leaking anywhere... so you're not under genjutsu, and I'm sure as hell not either," he puffed out his chest in a colossal swell of manly pride. Jackass. "Are you feeling alright?"

See, if I was any other kind of girl who was swayed by men paying attention to them and basically calling them weak by asking if they need any assistance or if they're 'alright' (especially if those men are sexy Uchiha), I would have fainted. But I'm not that type of girl. I don't give a shit about men calling me weak, it doesn't get me off. And I especially _do not like Madara Uchiha talking down to me. _Sorry Maddy! You just don't do it for me!

I expressed just such feelings in an orderly and polite fashion.

Ahem, I shrieked at him.

He promptly punched me in the gut, pushing me towards the raging flames. With a gasp, I jumped back, my back slamming into his chest. Huffing, all the air flew out of both our bodies as we hit the ground, tangled up and confused. I was confused because I wasn't expecting to catch him off guard. Madara was confused because I was acting like a cat who didn't like the fat lady who kept trying to hug it, running in the opposite direction. The flames were like my fat cat lady.

"..." The silence lingered between us. I was on top, legs resting on either side of his hips. One of his legs was propped up, holding me up and making it hard to keep my balance if I tried to take my weight of him to stand. I would fall if I tried.

My hands were flat against the space beside his head, his hair flayed out around his head. My hair, let loose from its usual ponytail, hung around my shoulders, just barely touching his chest.

Everything was still.

...Yet I could still here the creaking of the wood and the cracking of the marble pillars as the Uchiha fortress- more like an over-equipped palace, really- and the fire resounded with a dull roar that made my blood go cold. Ever since my release with Byakko, I had been terrified of fire. Before, I could walk through hell without a scratch on me when I came out the other side. Now, though, I could feel the fire as it scorched my skin... even though I was a good hundred feet away from it.

Yet all I could see were his eyes, without Mangekyou. With a curiosity I was unused to- I was never curious, I always knew everything- I realized his eyes weren't a cold black like I was used to seeing. I had just never been this close before without his Sharingan on.

They were a dark brown, slightly lighter than his pupils, with flecks that seemed to glow red when the light hit it just right. I smiled softly, tracing the line his brow made, sliding back around to outline the lower lid of his eye. Then I slowly let my pointer and middle finger slide quietly down his sharp nose.

He was so perfect.

* * *

><p>Madara's breath caught in his throat. Kitsune looked like she was concentrating hard, lips pursed quietly and fingers curled tentatively as she touched him. Her eyes were narrow and almost closed, but Madara could still see the blue flickering from side to side as she memorized the brown and red iris and committed it to memory.<p>

He part his lips as her fingertips ghosted over them. Her eyes flicked to his, and she opened her mouth to let out a breath. Though he knew it was unwise, he closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of mint and chocolate met his nose. She always did love chocolate.

Madara opened his eyes when the weight suddenly lifted, and saw her sprinting away after she got up from the slight fall when she hefted herself away from him. His eyes widened in shock as he tried to get up, but as soon as he did, he was met with a snarling Byakko.

He had grown in size, canines lengthening so that they overlapped his bottom lip and met his chin, fur fluffier than his normal sleekness bristling to full height.

_Fuck my life._

* * *

><p>I sprinted quickly through the trees, hoping that Byakko could hold Madara off long enough. I know Madara's strong and fast, but Byakko is practically Hell with fur when he's pissed. And Madara has been pissing him off for a very long time.<p>

Without a second thought, I pushed a good half of my chakra reserve into Byakko, hoping to make his chances a little better. I knew he would survive; there was no doubt. For either of us to die, you'd have to injure us both significantly and within twenty four hours of the other to completely kill us off. Otherwise, it's just like one of us going on a short hiatus to the other's body until we are completely healed.

See? Listening in school does get you somewhere, kids. My clan's school was just... easier to comprehend than normal Academies. We were being taught what we basically already knew; our very _blood _knew. Our releases knew.

We just had to be reminded.

I felt a pain in my shoulder; not close to the heart. That's good. Byakko won't stop until he's unable to move. He doesn't fear death, because death cannot touch him.

Not without death finding me first.

_Madara may find you. Isn't that close enough?_

_Please, just shut up. Byakko will buy me at least a day._

I sprinted harder, pushing the last remnants of my abused chakra reservoir into my feet and arm muscles, using my feet to push off tree limbs and my hands to claw for something to grab onto as I climbed higher and higher into the foliage. I felt another stabbing pain in my right foot.

I ignored it, feeling the pain go away instantly. Byakko is doing just fine, better than I thought he was.

Still, I kept my fox-ears open and my nose alert. My eyes, on the other hand, had to stay on my goal.

The Village Hidden in the Clouds.

Supposedly, they had an insanity expert there. I did my research as soon as the insomnia and voices started attacking me randomly. Of course, the Voice has always been there, but at times I just figured it was Byakko fucking with my head. I realize now that it wasn't.

After another twenty minutes or so, I felt a fiery pain in my abdomen, and had to pause reluctantly on a branch as Byakko receded back to my body. I felt the whole in my heart fill up with his soul, taking up as much space as my chest cavity would allow. Unlike all other sealed beasts, Byakko was a part of me, something I was born with. He was sealed with a seal upon my arm and over my heart, a promise to all who see me. A promise that I am of the Mitarashi clan, and I will not take abuse. Neither will my Release.

But Madara had worked his way around that promise with me as a child; he had binded me to a flame, even when I was the ice. He had to pay for that.

Because I melted.

* * *

><p><strong>What was my inspiration for the song, you ask? Well, I've recently become obsessed with rap. Don't ask me why. Little emo bitches gots some love for them rappers too;)<strong>

**No, but seriously. I just liked the song I Am Not A Human Being by Lil Wayne. I figured the name fit Kitsune and Madara good, no? ;D**


	6. No Matter How Many Lies That I Live

_No matter how many deaths that I die I will never forget._

**__**_No matter how many lies that I live I will never regret._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Song: Hurricane by 30 Seconds to Mars<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Blackbird: Thanks :)<strong>

**Yuti-chan: Puuurrrrfect;D. Haha, I just watched the youtube video "sasuke's laugh is purrfect" . I love the macabre Alice in Wonderland 3**

**rmc01: Oh yeahh! ;)**

**Raixan: Madara just never learns. It's his own fault, really XD**

* * *

><p>My feet slid to a gentle stop. The slope dipped dramatically downwards, the Cloud Village rising from the valley up and up into the sky. I smiled quietly, mentally cheering my ability to evade Madara for this long. But that also means he's closer, always getting closer.<p>

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a shadow moving around, and a familiar whizzing sound met my ears.

But instead of trying to duck the kunai I felt was being thrown at me, I let it come closer. Closer.

It went straight through me.

_I'm so fucking insane, it's not even funny._

The shadow stayed at the edge of my peripheral vision, never sliding fully into sight. In my head, I tried to ignore it as much as possible. The flames, I realize, were never really there at all. I was insane, and I was very, very aware.

_Simplicity itself._

What is simple about it? I have a voice in my head that drives me insane and apparantly hates me, I see things that aren't there, I was attacked by random creatures with super strength that apparantly can't die, and shadows are following me around like my own personal little morbid entourage. How can you find that simple?

_You find it simple, do you not? You're overthinking it._

Wow. The voice is actually right this time.

But then again, overthinking things has what helped me survive all my life.

_**Maybe it's time to start thinking like a dipshit. Dipshits always survive, even though no one knows why.**_

_Dipshits are stupidly inept at everything they do. Why would I want to give up my years of training just to survive as an idiot? Damnit._

_**Whatever, little girl. Your choice, as always, Master. **_I smiled when he said 'master' in such a sarcastic way. He always had a bitingly caustic remark to make me giggle.

Without a second thought about insanity or crazy zombies, I leaped up towards the flowing buildings, enjoying the high altitude and how I had to focus on breathing in such high altitude. It kept my mind off certain people.

I met the guards at the gate. They tensed as they saw I had no headband and no immediate identification.

"Name and country?" the first one bit out, looking over my disheveled appearance.

"Kitsune of the Mitarashi clan, from..." I paused, trying to remember my exact location when I was still with my clan. They immediately gaped at me, hands grabbing before I had a chance to respond. My teal eyes went wide, and I tried to push away, but they grappled anxiously with me. Strength was never my strong suit. I was used to long-ranged attacks.

They slammed me up against the wall, their superior bodies holding me still. All I could do was wrench my head from side to side and attempt to bite.

"Stop it!" The dark-skinned one finally yelled as I head-butted him just below his left eye. "We just want you to come with us!"

I chilled out a little, letting my body relax in their arms, but on the inside, I was planning my escape route.

They dragged me, careful to knock my legs out from under me and hold my head still between powerful arm muscles. I hissed every once in a while to let them know I was seriously considering unleashing hell on them.

Finally, after many hisses and clawings, we stopped in front of a door. The few people who were out this early in the morning gaped at us as they pushed me in none too roughly. I was actually pretty surprised.

But then some guy inside snapped a chakra-sealing bracelet on my wrist. My lips curled down from their previous scowl into a mega scowl. I lifted my head, locking my eyes on the man in front of me. I made sure to memorize every noticeable feature, from the Cloud nin's special corps tattoo on his left shoulder and the scar running down the base of his jaw. He would die a slow, painful death for locking up my chakra.

Since Madara, I've been pretty finicky about people fucking with my chakra.

"Mother. Fucker." I mumbled out as they slammed the door behind us. Byakko's aura was growing increasingly darker inside of my chest, making me curl my lips in a small spiteful smirk. Just a little more, and he might be able to outweigh the chakra compressed in the bracelet, making it nearly impossible for it to...

"Kitsune, right?" The man with the scar and tattoo questioned, hard eyes softening just slightly when he caught sight of the long, splotchy burn scar on my arm. "Seems like you've been through hell."

"You have no idea. This is just the icing on the cake," I narrowed cerulean eyes, letting my black aura leak into the binds. Just a little more, now...

"I knew your father."

A small gasp of surprise left my mouth, and my eyes searched his face for any sign of lies. He was serene, but it was a type of serenity that left no room for question. The men who brought me looked at each other quietly, the surprise never leaving their beady little eyes.

"Or... rather, my father knew him. He talked about the legendary Mitarashi clan for ages before he died. I met your father once... when I was around four or five. He hadn't met your mom yet, so you weren't around yet. Your clan... was officially annexed into a part of Kumogakure, but you never fought for us. Your clan was ultimately peaceful, no matter the destructive capabilities. I guess all the legends about the slow aging process were true..." He murmured, eyes skimming over me. I lifted one hand, pointing to the band around my wrist blandly.

He flicked his fingers in my direction, and it fell off with a dull _clank. _Byakko subsided into my subconscious, but his anger was ever present, putting a silent fire in my blood.

"You survived..." he hissed out, all the shock and disbelief formulating into words as he saw my sealing tattoo, further proving my claim.

"I did. Madara Uchiha made sure of that." I dipped my head low, trying to piece everything together. "He's still alive, by the way." The man's sigh ripped through the awkward silence left in the wake of my words.

"We guessed as much, but we never were able to put any proof to it. What did we have to show Raikage?" He snarled through clenched teeth. "But now we have proof. We have you."

I nodded briefly. Anything to get Madara off my tracks.

"My apologies for the way my men reacted. I had noticed there were a few missing bodies, some not being recovered. Names missing from the ledger, bones not showing up where they were intended to show up..."

"Wait!" I gasped. "There's more... more of my clan, somewhere out there? Where? How?" I was babbling and I knew it, but I didn't care. This was big to me. Suddenly, my insanity was forgetten. Everything was forgotten. Madara, my pain and anger and frustration, the strange zombie-like beings, the voice in my head... none of it mattered anymore. Nothing was like this, important like this.

Everything started making more sense.

* * *

><p>Madara looked in through the window of the small police station they were talking to Kitsune in. The shadows hid the bulk of his form perfectly, fitting him like a well-tailored suit. His handsome features twisted into an angry scowl. She wasn't meant to know all that; her remaining clan mates were meant to stay a big hush hush secret. Obviously, he was unaware of the Kumogakure files on the incident, or he would have had that little incident looked into and <em>terminated.<em>

Needless to say, he was beyond pissed off.

But he would fix it.

He always did.


	7. Lithium

_**Lithium...**_

_**Don't wanna lock me up inside**_

_**Lithium...**_

_**Don't wanna forget how it feels without...**_

_**Lithium...**_

_**I want to stay in love with my sorrow... Oh...**_

_**But, God, I want to let it go!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Lithium by Evanescence<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I deserve to be beaten over the head with something sharp and pointy. Like a medieval mace or something. I <em>cannot <em>believe I let this story go for this long! Apparantly, my "best friend" ran away from home, so I was stuck with the blame game and "Oh my gosh, you MUST know where she is! You were at her house the night before!" So? She didn't tell me (bitch!). So I was like, on restrictions from _evertything. _Oh. My. Bologna. It was _horror. _Plain and utter horror.**

**Blackbird16: ... I just realized that. Damnit. Oh well...**

**Raixan: YES! Perfect plot twist. I love writing those ;D**

**rmc01: thanks :D I tried, but I'm not too good with writing those kinds of scenes... a bit to... i don't know... soap-opera-ish? Eh, whatever**

**Yuti-Chan: I can't tell youuu, that would ruin the suspense ;)**

**Rakiku Inoue: Thanks :) It's nice to hear what people like about my writing style. It helps me improve when I write again. **

**Thank you all for your patience with me, I'm sure I don't deserve it. I'll try to be better about not getting in trouble about things that aren't necessarily my fault and to choose better (more fucking reliable) friends.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Teal eyes glazed over with worry as the minutes ticked by. I checked the sun's position once again, tapping my foot anxiouisly against the side of the building I was leaning against. Tashirama wasn't back yet, and he was starting to make me anxious. Currently, he was in a meeting with Raikage, arranging for me to see the records of my family's stay on the outskirts.<p>

Or so I hoped.

"Come the hell _on, _Tashi! I don't have time to wait around for you all day!" There was a prickly feeling on the back of my neck, like I was being watched. I wasn't too jazzed about that fact, first of all, and second of all, the voice had been oddly silent the past couple of days.

I know what your thinking. I _do, _and honestly, I see the sense behind it. No voice, no problem, no insane in the brain Kitsune. But it doesn't seem to be that easy, you know? When you fight a baddie, he always comes back for one more go at you. I figure it's the same general idea.

Byakko's body rippled beside mine, a hiss forming in his throat. My eyes cut across the courtyard, landing with a deathly finality on the boy across the way. His midnight black hair shone brightly in the sunlight, making it shine a bronze gold. His eyes were a shadowy blue, deep and intelligent. He held a sort of cocky smirk, letting the world know he thought he owned the place. Tashirama soon walked out behind him.

But his appearance wasn't the only thing that sent my pulse racing and made the fox beside me tense.

The way he held himself, the pristine way his eyes sparkled like drops of liquid, midnight rain- it was all so _surreal. _It was like looking into an old photograph and seeing someone you know, but not having the memory to back it up. He cheeks dimpled when he smiled at me, his eyes shining even more. The bronze flakes in his hair dulled slightly as he walked under the shade of a tree with Tashirama, but not enough to completely blot out the shine.

They were heading over to us.

"Byakko..." I hissed, slamming a hand down to the back of his neck. He snapped sharp teeth at me, but didn't come near my fingers in the slightest. I knew he'd never hurt me.

"Kitsune, I was unsuccessful in my attempt to sway the Raikage into letting you see the documents..."

A low hiss left my throat, deep and dreadful. But I wasn't angry. I was in pain.

Tashirama put his hand on the boy's back, leading him closer to me. "Kitsune, I'm sorry... but-"

A choked sound made its way through my throat as my knees hit the ground. My eyes closed tightly, trying to block out the words Tashirama was trying to speak. My fingers slithered their way into my hair, yanking and pulling at the roots. The blood was roaring in my ears, and his words became warbled and unclear, like a lovesick lullabye. I don't know why it was, but something in me just insisted on knowing who my family was. Those I couldn't remember because Madara wouldn't let me.

I was overreacting, I see that. But it didn't change anything. I was spoiled and rotten and hurtful and inconsiderate...

But at least I knew I had a heart when Madara was away, too.

I had something without him.

_I had something._

I leaped up, Byakko leaping with me. Tashi yanked the child back, obviously fearing my temper tantrum.

_**Temper tantrum, **__TeMpEr TaNtRuM, _**TEMPER TANTRUM...**

"Make the voices stop," I whispered, eyes wide. Tashi blanched, then reached for me.

His hands turned into long, spindly claws.

The little boy faded to ash.

I sprinted away as fast as I could.

And I screamed.

* * *

><p>"Damnit!" Tashirama hissed when he saw the her black head disappear into the undergrowth. The boy beside him furrowed his little eyebrows, not understanding the striking lady's sudden disappearance.<p>

"Tashirama-sempai, why did Kitsune-sama run away?" He questioned, small voice awkwardly inefficient next to his startlingly intelligent eyes. Tashirama sighed, rubbing a hand down the boys face in sympathy.

"She's just a little sad right now, kiddo. Go get some rest," he advised, eyes twinkling as he pushed the kid away from him softly.

She was getting worse. She was getting closer to the edge, and she didn't have anyone to help break her fall.

* * *

><p>I ran and ran and ran. Soon, the splotchy undergrowth gave way to high plateaus covered in foggy little wisps. There was a lone tree, now long dead, clingy desperately to one of the cliff sides. I walked up to it, seeing through blood-shot eyes the roots embedded deep into the rock. I sent a clone to investigate, just to be safe.<p>

The clone jumped up and down on it, and it didn't even budge. It quietly poofed away.

I stepped out onto the rickety old thing, the visions and voices still flashing over my clouded eyes and through my aching head. My butt hit the tree limb farthest away with a dull _plop. _The shrieking, haunting voices plagued my thoughts, drowning out all rational reasoning.

I just want the screaming to stop.

My gaze lifted from my hands, which were curled tightly around each other. The knuckles were a whitish color, draining all the blood from it by the way I was clutching them. I couldn't help it.

The screams got louder.

_HeLp Me! Help me! _**Help me! **_**Help me! **_

Byakko whined.

"I don't know _how..._" I cried, clutching at my hair in anguish. My fingers pulsed angrily with the blood I had denied them before. My lips curled into a snarl, but I couldn't get anything to come out of my mouth. A low whine left my lips in place of the scream I wanted.

"Kitsune-sama?" The childish, innocent voice ripped through all of the screaming. My eyes opened wide in shock. It was gone, like, poof.

I whirled from my spot on the tree, the limbs shaking unsturdily because of it. I frowned, looking into the boy's eyes. "You came with Tashimara. Why did you follow me?" Even to my own ears, my voice sounded cold and distant. Yet the child didn't flinch back.

"You... are from the Mitarashi clan, correct?" He murmured, stepping onto the tree.

"Careful!" I yelped, at the same time Byakko jumped up, fur bristling. He stopped, his eyes widening.

"Look, just... ease back, okay? I'll come to you!" I promised, moving foreward as he moved back. Byakko lept down to the steady earth as the boy finally stepped off. My heart lifted from my stomach. I can't believe that kid was just so stupid as to go out on a tree limb that was _obviously _not sturdy enough to hold up any promising amount of weight, especially when you just go on and _jump _on the damned thing-

_**I guess that makes us not very smart, **_Byakko pointed out. I hissed at him, hopping down beside the kid. He smiled in an eerie, familiar kind of way that made my guts turn. "It's nice... to finally be able to talk to you," he whispered, stepping foreward. His blue eyes shone again, and my heart throbbed painfully.

"Who are you?" I shoved him away. Immediatly, I regretted it, thinking he would cry or scream or sniffle, or _something _other than smile that little unnerving smile at me. He laughed, and it struck a chord deep within my heart, that, like a finely tuned instrument, hummed mournfully.

"My name is Akatori." _Red bird..._

"I'm son and protege of Mitarashi no Gingitsune, the Silver Fox"

...What?

* * *

><p><strong>The song for this chapter is based on the medication Lithium, which is used to treat depression and bipolar disorders alike. It tends to balance out the moods of the person taking the drug, but is harmful to anyone without a serious problem. Obviously, Kitsune has become quite bipolar, and she feels like she's burning up from the inside, but doesn't know how to set herself free. <strong>

**Just a little insight in case you wanted to know:)**


	8. In A Sick Way I Want To Thank You

_**Hate me today**_

_**Hate me tomorrow**_

_**Hate me so you can finally**_

_**See what's good for you.**_

_**...**_

_**In a sick way,**_

_**I want to thank you**_

_**For holding my head up late at night**_

_**While I was busy waging wars on myself,**_

_**You were trying to stop the fight...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Song: "Hate Me", by Blue October<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Raixan: <strong>Yeah, after she went to some guy's house and then he dumped her by a gas station. Midlife teenage crisis or what? We're only in like, 8th grade . But then her granny made her move away, so yeah.

**Yuti-chan: **Patience, young grasshoppa. It will come :)

**Blackbird16: **I know, in a weird way, she kinda reminds me of myself. Maybe subconciously I modelled her after me? I don't know, I just know that's how it turned out;D

**rmc01: **thanks, love :)

* * *

><p>My lips curled up into a small smile, the little boy holding my hand and leading me around the village. Tashirama smiled and leaned against the picket fence, his blue eyes sparkling under dark brows. "Akatori!" Another child called out to him. Akatori looked nervous and torn, debating on whether to stay with me or to go see his friend.<p>

"Go on, Akatori. I'm not going anywhere soon!" I smiled, flicking his forehead with my middle finger. He grinned and impish little grin.

It made my heart ache for my older sister.

My legs bent carefully as I sat down on the misty ground. The fog reached my chest when I had finally settled. My smile was undoubtedly encouraging as he turned and waved to me, his midnight blue eyes glowing in the amber light of the afternoon sun. "Be back for dinner!" I yelled over to him, my eyes twinkling as I winked at the little girl standing next to him. She blushed a deep crimson, her white blonde hair contrasting greatly with the red. I waved at them, urging them on. "And bring your little friend, too!"

She smiled at me, her cheeks dimpling and making her cherry-colored eyes sparkle. My hand dropped to my side, and my smile disappeared as they jogged away, little kid laughs drifting over me and fading the farther away they went. I stared after them with apprehension.

That little girl was _creepy. Empty. _She looked dead.

It was just something about the way she smiled at me, the way her laugh sounded mechanical and empty. She wasn't _there. _

I shivered a little, my eyes closing briefly.

"Come on, Kitsune," Takahashi murmured from beside me, his light eyes shining at me. A single raindrop fell on my nose, before it began to drizzle lightly. I smiled up at the man who had taken so much time to care for and had found me my nephew, my new source of life.

This life was boring, after all, after having seen so many things and done so much. Even the thought of Madara doesn't fill me with a frightened tingling like it used to.

I shivered again.

"Okay, Takahashi, let's go."

Line

After a tedious meeting with the elite ninjas of this village, I was walking down the street when I heard it. A quiet sobbing noise, breaking almost silently through the peace and filling my heart with a kind of dread. "Hello?" I called.

"H-Help... Kitsune...!"

I gasped, tearing through the undergrowth, away from the path. Twigs and tree limbs snagged at my clothes and clawed at my arms as I sprinted onwards. "Akatori! Akatori, are you there?" I cried, my voice breaking in fear. Not fear for myself.

I just feared being unable to protect anyone. I wasn't exactly doing a wonderful job so far.

Finally, my swift feet carried me to a clearing. Panting and out of breath for once in my life, I glanced around, trying to find the source of my distress. His patch of blue hair shown brightly in the waning moonlight. My chest heaved in painfully when I saw who stood beside him.

* * *

><p>She was beautiful, just like she had been when she was younger. Her icy gaze fell on me, but I felt so <em>undeserving. <em>I always felt undeserving when she looked at me like that. Her clan had always shunned my own, so we rarely spoke. Yet when we did...

Bliss.

She kept up the pace of the conversation easily, her bright eyes intent on every word I was barely able to force out under her intimidating gaze. She would smirk and laugh at me like the other children, but she'd berate them for harming me physically when I came to close to the grounds.

She was Bliss.

She forced me to speak when I didn't want to, forced me to sing pretty words of adoration for her even though I was terrified of her. She was like a pretty, lithe cat, and I was the mouse.

It was infatuation, I knew. But what did it matter when you were infatuated with someone so a_mazing?_

But I was stronger now, and I think it's just about time _I _became _her _infatuation. She had to love me. When she was with that Uchiha, I saw... I saw the way she looked at him. Fear, respect, love. She wanted someone stronger than her, I realize that now.

I'm stronger now.

She'll be mine.

* * *

><p>"Dai... Daisuke?" The breath left me in a rush. I remember him, of course. The voices grew stronger in my head, suffocating, drowning out even my own thoughts. For once, I was greatful.<p>

But I couldn't close my eyes. Everytime I did, the faces of the other children, clinging to my skirt as I laughed and ran circles around the poor Inumaru child. They had never been as intelligent as the fox, swift as the bird, or even as agile as the cat. They were the annexed part of our clan- the part nobody cared to mention in our histories and legends. The dog.

His fluffy, awkward little puppy ears flicked towards me, his eyes bright and innocent. But I saw past all that. I always had.

I knew he had liked me as a kid.

I _knew _that.

And I burned him anyway.

Just... for the sake of entertainment.

"Kitsune!" he cheered, making his way to me through field. His wide, innocent red eyes flashed again and again, a meddly of emotions I didn't care to dwell on.

Then it hit me.

"You..."

He stopped.

"You sent those people after me, didn't you?"

Pause.

"Didn't you, Daisuke?"

He smiled, his innocent aura now changed. "Of course. The dead clan members... some were even the ones you tormented. But, you know, we always loved you. We hated your kin..."

"They were your kin too!"

He ignored me.

"...but we loved you. You were always so beautiful in that silk blue kimono, you know. Stunning, really," he reached forwards, wrapping his skinny arms around me, taking complete advantage over my fear. "They died, of course. Some were left alive. I knew you were, Kitsune, I just _knew!" _He continued, his eyes brightening as he chattered.

"We love you, I love you..." he continued on, eyes softening on her. She was shaking.

"Leave her alone!" Akatori's little voice called out over him.

Daisuke's aura grew black.

"...Filthy, unclean..." he started murmuring nonsense under his breath, turning to the child. A kunai glinted in the harsh light of the moon.

Suddenly, all my muscles were back in working order, and the fear was overrided by the natural urge to protect my kin. I launched myself onto his back, trying to dig my poison-tipped fingernails into his skin. He slung me off easily, knocking the breath out of me as my back hit the ground. _What the hell?_

He shouldn't be this strong. The main branch of the clan was always the stronger.

I wheezed, sitting up quickly and taking out a senbon. I slung it at the back of his neck.

It just bounced off, the fragile glass cracking on the ground. I gaped.

So, my feet carried me swiftly to his back again, a kunai in hand. He slung around at the last moment, catching my wrist and twisting. I yelped. "You want to be with me too, don't you? _Don't you?" _He shrieked the last part, pushing me to the ground.

"You stupid bitch. You never cared. Never never never..." he ranted, grinning sadistically as he stood over me.

"Don't you touch her." A low, deadly voice that I knew better than I knew my own broke through his tyrade. His eyes flicked up, and silently, I thanked the intruder.

Until Daisuke stabbed me in the shoulder, the blood gushing through immediatly. I gasped, and Akatori screamed. "You can't have her! Not again! Not again!" He wailed in agony. "Not agai-" there was a sick squelching sound, and then silence. I felt someone pick me up gently, holding me caringly against a built chest.

I opened my eyes, a lazy grin in place. "Madara, I'm happy," I murmured, putting my head against his cheek.

"Why?" He asked, ripping off a part of my shirt to put over the slicky wound. I laughed.

"The voices... they stopped. " Another smile. "Take care of Akatori... please."

Akatori screamed one more time, and then my world went silent.


	9. Remember Hope

**_Yeah she knows... Yeah she knows!_  
><strong>

**_There's a lot of ugly things about this world..._**

**_These street lights,_**

**_They shine bright..._**

_**And the stars are always there**_

_**But we miss them in the dirt and clouds**_

_**We miss them in the storms**_

_**Remember hope**_

_**Remember hope**_

**_Hold onto hope_**

**_We have hope_**

**_Hold onto hope_**

**_It's alright..._**

**_It's alright..._**

**I am so freaking sorry. Seriously. My heart is cracking because I had to end this so soon... but I just lost all motivation to continue this particular story. Kitsune may feature in one of my other fics, but probably not with Madara again. I moved on to new obsessions... XD. Cough, Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, **

**TO ALL MY LOYAL, LOVELY REVIEWERS BECAUSE THIS AUTHORESS IS FREAKING TIRED: _I love all of your comments on my stories, and I may even do some that feature some of YOUR characters because I have PLENTY of free time now. I've been playing around with a few ideas, and I'm hoping to finish that co-write with ComplicatedDestruction... but right now it's not looking too sporty. But anyway. I want PMs, people! Because I love you all so, so much. :) _**

**Again, I'm sorry my lovely little ficlet had to end at only nine chapters... but I guess it's for the best. I'm trying my damnedest to get out of nasty little piece of writer's block, so I may start up AMV making... which I've never done before in my life. Wish me luck!**

* * *

><p>My eyes opened bleakly. I couldn't feel anything abnormal- not yet, at least. I remember... being stabbed. I remember Daisuke, and Madara came to save me...<p>

Akatori, what happened to Akatori?

A brief panic washed over my system. Not like I could do anything about it, of course. I was floating in the darkness, as I had before Madara changed me and made me more... passive aggressive about the things I went about during my days.

I used to be so cold, so far away. I wasn't all _there._

_You still aren't, sweetheart._

Thanks, brain. You're a real confidence booster.

Akatori. He looked so much like Gingitsune, it was hard not to love him right off the bat. He had her buck wild attitude as well, something only she inherited from our father. I inherited the cool, calculating, but completely temperamental genes from my mother.

I could still feel the blood flowing freely through my body, my heartbeat flutter in the deathly silence of oblivion. But that didn't matter any.

What good is a heartbeat if you have no one to share it with?

Madara. I always did love him... he's a fire, and I'm a moth. I get so close my wings become singed, useless objects, but again... what does it matter if I have no one to share my heart's flutter with?

Since when did I become so poetic?

I guess death does things to a person.

_Sweetheart..._

No! Stop... I just can't deal with any type of cynicism anymore. I'm tired of looking at the world through a grey persepective.

_Your perspective is unique, stupid. Now listen to me._

No...

_You need to wake up. You need to continue saving Madara from himself, remember? And Akatori. What would he think? What kind of an example would you be setting? You're teaching him to just lay down... and die. _

My clan died. What? I haven't earned the peace death brings?

_You're clan died fighting! Don't be disgraceful. _My eyes snapped open, but there was still only darkness before me. The voice had turned into something else, not my mind's cynical, asexual voice. It was rough, dark, familiar.

Byakko!

_Quit the pity party, missy. You can rise up out of this darkness. I know you._

He's right.

I began pushing my limbs, making my fingers twitch, anything to gain access back to the real world. I curled in my toes, making funny faces as I struggled. In my subconscious, I felt something grab my arm and give it a rough shake. I pushed towards the unknown force, trying to pry my eyes open wider, trying to see.

Voices began to bleed through to my being, where I was trapped in my own unconsciousness.

"Kitsune! Kitsune!"

I pushed harder.

With a gasp and a splutter, I broke through the surface of my own miniature coma. My eyes felt heavy and sticky, and my hair stuck to my skin. When I shifted, I felt the a pain in my stomach and the crusty, dried blood that was left on my clothes and on my bare skin.

I looked around, and saw with a small start of surprise, Akatori smiling widely at me. "You're safe! Senpai, you're safe!" He shrieked, grabbing my arms and tugging me to him brutally. I coughed as his rough jacked rubbed against my open wound, trying to cover up the sound of pain that was fighting through my lips.

I smiled, an empty feeling sucking up my momentary joy and weighing down on my heart when I saw that Madara was no longer there. "Akatori..." I paused.

"Yes, Senpai?" Senpai... I chuckled to myself. I wonder who he learned that from?

"Who... saved us?" I questioned, my eyes closing gently for a moment before fluttering open. I wanted to see the look on his face when he answered. Would there be recognition? Hate? Would he know he was the man who murdered our entire clan?

"He said his name was Tobi! Odd name, I know, but still! He swooped in and killed Daisuke! Then he healed you a little, just enough to stop the bleeding. I asked him how he knew we needed help, and he said he was an old friend of yours and you guys had... um... connection! That was it. Something about chakra bonds. He told me to give you this, Senpai!" He thrust a folded piece of paper into my hands, and beside it an old, nearly broken clay rose.

"Deidara gave me this..." I mumbled quietly. I remember that day vividly.

_"Here, Kitsune!" Deidara shoved the clay rose into my hands. I smiled at him, but tried my best not to encourage him. I honestly didn't like him like that, and the fact that he was trying so hard was amusing and heartbreaking all at once._

_Later, I snuck into my room with a little smile still plastered on my face. Whether or not it was because Deidara had been the one to give it to me didn't matter. It was the fact that I had a sane friend in the Akatsuki._

_A blur flashed by, and the rose was ripped from my hands. I gasped, looking up at the dark shadow in the corner. A hand reached into the light, holding the little rose. The stem was broken off and one of the petals crushed. _

_I snarled at him. Madara smirked, his face half hidden by the darkness as he set the little thing down onto my dresser._

_Then he just went away._

The petals were still slightly bent at an awkward angle, but they weren't horribly damaged. The stem was repaired and looked like new again.

I opened the note.

_**Kitsune...**_

_**I'm sorry.**_

_**I'll be keeping an eye on you through the chakra bonds I set over your heart when we first met, the one with my name inscribed. I'll be checking in.**_

_**-M**_

That evil bastard.

But even as I thought it, I smiled slightly.

"Let's go home, Akatori."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le fin.<strong>_

_**TEEEAAAAARRRRSSSSS!**_

_**Oh, by the way, I'll be changing my pen name guys. :3 don't miss out on it bruhhs! **_


End file.
